


Magnum Opus

by raja815



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raja815/pseuds/raja815
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She bears the shame on her back along with the secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnum Opus

**Author's Note:**

> The result of some of my many hours of manga speculation. Written for for the prompt "Trace," on a 250-word-limit contest.

“Sit down,” her father wheezed, motioning her into the filthy, darkened research lab.

She sat, thirteen and already beautiful, on a stool beside him.

“Shirt off, Riza.” She unbuttoned it, confused and obedient. “Good girl.”

He brushed his callused fingers over her naked back, his smell—ash and unwashed hair—overwhelming her. She crossed her arms over her breasts, gritting her teeth against sudden revulsion, so powerful it frightened her. Infinitely more powerful than the usual species of confused, obligatory love she felt toward her father. That frightened her more. 

He took a charcoal pencil from his worktable. Next to it were several needled syringes of crimson, bloodlike liquid. She was not squeamish, but nevertheless there was something sinister about them. Unbidden, she shivered. 

“Father, please…”

“Hush,” he scolded. “My greatest work, and you’ll be the record of it.”

The pencil grated briefly against her skin. He squeezed her shoulder. Apprehension bubbled up her throat like vomit.

_Don’t touch me,_ she wanted to scream, _get away from me!_ But she could say no such thing. He was, after all, her father.

Her _father._

She realized what was happening at the first jab of the needle. 

Ink. Ink in the syringes, scarlet ink. Tattooing over the pencil line. She wasn’t vain, but stark despair flooded her mind. 

It didn’t hurt until halfway through, when the thousands of cuts merged into tearing, crushing pressure. She bit her lips against her whimpers, determined to bear it all in stoic silence. 

She didn’t dare stop him.


End file.
